


Amour

by mr_wasabi



Category: Eureka Seven, Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, French Kissing, Lemon, Light-Hearted, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nighttime Sex, One Shot, Passionate Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, getting caught having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wasabi/pseuds/mr_wasabi
Summary: Eureka wants to have a child with Renton, but she isn't quite sure how to express her feelings (UPDATED 1/3/2018)





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329409) by The XIII Organization. 



> This one-shot was loosely based off another lemon that I had found on this website, and started life as a proofreading exercise for myself. As I continued to work on it however, I began to incorporate elements that deviated greatly from the original work and thus it ultimately became its own story. The story takes place after the events of the original series, and is in a way a continuation of my previous lemon Moonlight.
> 
> As with my other works, I have no plants to connect this with Eureka Seven: AO whatsoever.
> 
> UPDATE 1/3/2018: I added in a few more things to make itself stand on its own.

Eureka strode anxiously towards the master bedroom. Although she was certain her infant daughter would stay tucked in bed for the night, she quickly scanned the hallways to make sure everyone else was asleep.

Recently, she felt arousing sensations in her body whenever she found herself near or thinking about Renton. She would often feel her heart beating faster than normal, her face blushing red, and the pit of her stomach feeling warmer than usual. Even Renton had noticed her acting peculiar whenever she would help around the garage, and her behavior has been oddly consistent for the past couple of weeks.

It has been more than a year since the last time Eureka had made love to her husband, and months after she gave birth to their first child. Though she and the rest of the family were jovial of the newest member at the time, Eureka couldn't help but think her daughter would be lonely as the only half-blood of the bunch. The more she thought about conceiving another child, the more she became comfortable with the idea, though she was unsure if Renton was up to it as well.

As she paced herself closer to the door of her bedroom, she felt her nether regions suddenly becoming wet and her heart gradually pounding quicker. Eureka quickly blushed as she noticed her reaction, and immediately took deep breaths to regain her composure. She shook her head and made her wings shrink behind her as she slowly opened the door.

Eureka saw Renton in their bed quietly sleeping on his side. It had been a long day at work for him and though he maintained his warm disposition throughout dinner time, he appeared rather restless on the table, which concerned his wife and grandfather. It was no surprise that he immediately collapsed on his bed following a long shower. This may perhaps be the perfect opportunity for the young woman as she gently glided towards the bed on her side.

As she turned to look at Renton, she felt a sudden urge to kiss his lips and indulge in a fantasy she had of him. The same fantasy that had been on her mind for the past couple of weeks, one much like that one night during their honeymoon. She remembered every detail of it; her body feeling feverish, her heart beating loudly like a drum, and her lower areas feeling peculiarly wet.

In a near unconscious motion, Eureka began to caress Renton's face with light butterfly touches, as her wings slowly protruded at the comfort of his presence. As she does so, Eureka begins to hum a soft relaxing melody that she had remembered listening from one of Axel's old records.

Renton slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a low, soothing hum, and the gentle caress on the side of his face. He quickly took notice at his wife, and what he saw made his face go red and his breath catch in his throat. To him, Eureka looked exactly like an angel, with her white silk gown complimenting her smooth complexion, and her wings extending a benevolent comforting look in her eye. He exchanged a warm, comforting smile to her as he gently pulled Eureka towards him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Renton offered, his eyes exuding a calming relief at the sight of his wife.

Entranced by his gaze, Eureka guided his face towards hers and instinctively gave him a soothing kiss on his lips. Renton found himself blinking in surprise as Eureka was the first one to initiate such an act, but he slowly closed his eyes and focused on her kiss.

Eureka unconsciously took her hand under his shirt and began running it down his masculine body, as she slowly slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Slowly, her exchange became more passionate as her hand guided itself down under his pajamas while her kiss deepened. This caught Renton off-guard once again, and he swiftly pulled back from her lip locking.

"Whoa…" Renton replied with open eyes, flabbergasted at her sudden assertiveness in matters of intimacy. "What's gotten into you?"

Eureka was taken aback by what she had done and what Renton had done to her. Perhaps she had moved in too quickly on him. She hadn't even discussed why she had felt strange around him recently. She turned away from his sight, feeling a mixture of confusion, shame, and sadness.

Renton immediately felt ashamed by what he had done. Hurting the ones he loved was the last thing he wanted to do, especially towards his wife. Regardless, he had to speak up out of their sake.

"Eureka, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that." Renton placed his hand on Eureka's arm and tried to get her to turn towards him, but she didn't move.

"No… I'm sorry." Eureka quietly replied. "I know I've been acting strange around you for quite some time now. It's just…"

"What is it, honey?" Renton gently tugged Eureka's arm as the concern on his face quickly bubbled.

Eureka slowly turned around towards him and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "I was thinking… I know our baby girl has her older siblings, but I don't think she shouldn't be the only one of her kind in the family." She replied as she timidly twirled her hair with her fingers. "Plus… it's been a while since we've made love."

Renton blushed as he immediately heard those words. It had indeed been a while since he loved his wife intimately, though he was rather doubtful if he was still as good as last time.

"I was thinking… do you want to have another child?" Eureka asked as her pale cheeks blushed rosy red.

"Eureka…" Renton whispered as he laid his fingers on her cheek, smiling at the prospect. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Eureka nearly melted when she heard those words, attempting to maintain her composure as she tried to prevent any tears welling up in her eyes in enjoyment. She instantly crushed their lips against Renton's once more, and this time he reciprocated. As the two lovers continue to lock lips, Renton's hands were anything but still as they concerned themselves with slowly removing the dress Eureka was wearing. Renton felt a sudden urge to see Eureka in her full glory and to feel her body against his.

Eureka felt Renton's hands carefully taking off her garments, only to reveal her bare chest underneath. She blushed as she quickly took off her panties and tossed them on the floor. Renton felt his mouth go dry and his pants grow tight as he witnessed Eureka's nude body in all her glory.

Eureka could feel her blood heat up as she noticed Renton staring at her. He was completely infatuated by how pristine her womanly curves were, as if her pregnancy with his daughter did little to no effect on her body. She felt lucky to have her husband find her as beautiful as the first time he had met her, all of which made her blush even more. Renton shook himself out of his stupor and slowly placed Eureka down on the bed.

Renton gently placed his head on Eureka's chest as he slowly took one of her supple breasts into his hands, causing a long moan of pleasure to come out from her. He noticed that Eureka wasn't protesting and proceeded to give her breasts a gentle squeeze, feeling himself and her body heat up at the sound of her moaning.

Eureka simply couldn't think straight as Renton made sweet love to her body. Her brain just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except the strong arousals that were assaulting her body. Almost in a daze, she quickly pushed back Renton, taking off his shirt, pajamas, and underwear in a desperate need to feel his body against hers. Renton slowly laid down on Eureka, both gasping at the contact of their chests like a small electric shock running throughout their bodies.

Renton and Eureka felt themselves needing more of each other as the two lovers fell upon each other's mouths more passionately than before, wanting to revel at the taste they crave for. Their hands caress one another, needing to feel more of their feverish skin.

After the two lovers reluctantly broke off their kiss, Renton took one of Eureka's breasts in his hand again and gently squeezed it, feeling her nipples grow hard underneath his palms.

As Renton fixated on Eureka's glazed eyes, his hands made butterfly touches on Eureka's upper body that made her gasping for oxygen. He felt the warmth of the wings that complimented her angelic beauty under his fingers, and slowly traced them to her delicate cheeks.

While Renton had been doing this, the focus of his attention had been trying to hear her moans and whispers that could have been his name. Eureka couldn't think of anything else other than Renton touching her. For Eureka, it seemed that her entire world in this moment was just the two of them in each other's arms. While Eureka enjoyed the feel of his hands all over her upper body, she suddenly had an ache in her womanhood that needed his touch.

Renton was afraid that he had gone too fast for her, though he saw Eureka guide one of his hands down her nether regions. He felt her stick his index finger inside something familiar, though wet, tight, and warm. As he began to move his fingers from the inside, Eureka let out a long, audible moan.

"Renton… there… again…" Eureka softly pleaded.

Renton proceeded to slide his finger in and out, as he massaged one breast with his other free hand and took the other breast's nipple in his mouth. Eureka felt her brain and body simply going along with the rhythm with his fingers, and felt a strange pressure concentrating inside the pit of her stomach. As Renton slowly added another finger into her womanhood, he accidently brushed her clitoris, causing the pressure inside Eureka's stomach to relieve itself and cover Renton's finger with her cum. Eureka let out a long, audible moan as she began to spasm uncontrollably before suddenly collapsing in bed.

Renton had been watching Eureka recover from her experience as he slowly removed his fingers from inside her, a subtle move that left her softly gasping. Renton brought his hand up to his face, wet with the juices that had gushed out from her and licked his fingers. Just like he had remembered, her elixir was sweet and mouth-watering, and left him craving for more. As he used her liquids to stroke his member, he tentatively traveled down Eureka's body until he came down to the source of her wetness. He found that her flower was still gushing out cum, and proceeded to lick her source. Something comparable to an electric volt traveled up Eureka's spine, as she suddenly restored herself to full awareness. As Renton's hands began to gently grasp her hips, she began to shift side-to-side in a desperate attempt to reach the deep pleasures she felt before. Renton felt her shifting underneath his attentions, and felt a huge amount of euphoria as he continued to hear her cries of pleasure echoing through the house.

"Quiet…" Renton whispered as he pulled back from her leaking pussy. "You'll wake up the babies."

Despite his pleas, Eureka couldn't bring her aching moans to a stop as she felt the strange pressure in her stomach building up again, welcoming the anticipation to be overwhelmed with extreme pleasure. Much to the chagrin of his failed attempts to quell the increasingly loud moans from Eureka, Renton became more vigorous in his licking as he felt Eureka's hands gripping onto his hair as more of her juices dripped into his mouth. Everything that Eureka felt was magnified a thousand times over; the heat from between her legs, the sensitivity of her womanhood, and the caress of Renton's tongue in her flower made her all the more stimulated.

As she reached the limit to her body, Eureka screamed in pleasure as she arched her back and flooded Renton's face with her own clear liquids.

"R-Renton!" She yelled before collapsing once more, completely dazed from the ecstasy she experienced. As she laid there, Renton licked all the fluids Eureka emitted and took her into his arms, placing her into a position with Eureka on top of him.

"You really should try to keep it down." Renton quietly admonished as he slowly massaged her shoulders, back, and wings to help restore her consciousness.

"I'm sure they'll be fine..." Eureka whispered as she stroked Renton's hair to soothe him from his worries.

The first thing that Eureka saw was Renton's face, but as she began to shift, she noticed something erect poking against her stomach. He wouldn't fully meet her gaze so Eureka looked down to observe his erect shaft. In a mix of pleasure and instinct, Eureka grasped with her hand, prompting Renton to let out his own gasp of ecstasy.

"Now it's my turn." Eureka replied with a devilish grin on her face, as she began to slowly move her hand up and down Renton's member, and noticed that it pleased him greatly as she does so. As she brought her attention back to feeling Renton's warm manhood, Eureka went down and gave it a small lick to gather that strange, familiar taste, all of which made Renton groan in pleasure.

Eureka slowly wrapped the head of his member with her mouth and sucked it lightly. Renton was straining with a sudden desire to force all of him inside her mouth and release the tension building up inside of him. Ultimately, he restrained himself and decided to let Eureka take control. She moaned in pleasure as she slowly added a little more of Renton's member until she had taken all of it in her mouth. Afterwards, Eureka began to slide her lips up and down slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed.

It was sheer torture for Renton to try and hold back the pressure growing between his legs, as he felt the heat in Eureka's mouth, the slight scrape of her teeth against him, and the tight caress of her tongue around his member. The gradually increasing rhythm and soft moans from Eureka made Renton catch his breath immediately, his eyes fixated on the glazed eyes of his lover giving him a soothing caress on his shaft. As Eureka swallowed his manhood whole, the pressure relieved itself, flooding Eureka's mouth with his milky fluids. She swallowed all his cum whilst suckling on his member, numbing Renton's senses as he tried to settle down his body.

Eureka made her way up to Renton's face where the two shared another passionate kiss. As Renton's tongue clumsily made its way all around her mouth, he detected the bitterness of his sperm still present in her taste, but he didn't care. In between their lip-locking, Renton was entranced by the sweet nothings Eureka whispers to him, which made him feel all the warmer. With slow and gentle moves, Eureka placed herself on top of Renton, saddling his hips and pushing herself against his manhood.

"Eureka..." Renton replied as he saw the innocent naivetés, the simplistic trust, in Eureka's eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Eureka was sure she wanted this. She didn't want the night to end, and she knew it was time for another child in the family. With a smile on her lips and a gentle stroke on his cheek, Eureka replied.

"Yes… now please… let me make love to you."

Eureka slowly lifted herself, holding his manhood in place as she gradually guided him inside her. As she felt Renton's member inching in further inside her flower, Eureka let out an audible moan that seemed to echo around the room. Her brain was completely delirious with incredible pleasure as the lips of her wet pussy widened around Renton's member. The sensation was so utterly satisfying and euphoric that her nails dug deep into Renton's muscles the further his manhood entered her warm, tight crevice.

Renton just laid himself there, almost delirious with pleasure as his manhood was wrapped in Eureka's soaking insides. The stimulation he was receiving in his sensitive area almost made him pass out. However, Renton was able to slightly regain his consciousness and started to take her firm breasts in his hands, massaging them to help her relax. Eureka immediately followed instinct as she starts to gyrate her hips, gasping at the sensation of Renton's shaft penetrating inside her.

With this bit of encouragement, Renton started to slowly move in and out of Eureka, listening to her pitiful moans as he does so. Eureka begged for more of him, whispering his name softly between moans as she wrapped her legs around him. Her reactions ultimately made Renton disregard the noise levels in the room, and encouraged him to feel more of Eureka as he slowly began to increase his thrusts in and out.

Eureka met Renton's thrusts with her own rhythm and force, as she needing to have more of his member inside her. She could feel every cell in her body reacting to Renton; his vigorous thrusting and his gentle butterfly touches on her body made her completely delirious with passion, pleasure, and ecstasy as she moved her hips faster and faster. Eureka took Renton's face between her hands and laid a wet, impassioned kiss on him as their rhythm became matched. At any moment, Eureka felt that she could break into two, as Renton continually thrusted into her tightening, soaking womanhood.

"Re- R- Renton! Cum! I'm going to cum! Cum inside me, please!" Eureka screamed, as she arched her back and met Renton with one sure and powerful thrust. Her warm juices bathed into Renton's member as he penetrated her contracting womanly chambers.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Renton gasped, as the pressure building in both lovers couldn't contain itself any longer and the two climaxed, filling Eureka with their combined juices. The sensation left Eureka screaming to the high heavens, as her head whipped back, her supple breasts heaved, and her grip on Renton's body tightened. Renton felt himself at a deep state of euphoria as he let out several shots of his hot, milky seed inside her. The two collapsed onto each other, with sweat dripping from their bodies. The lovers stayed there for a while, barely able to breathe for a while until their consciousness returned to them.

Eureka moved herself off her husband and collapsed in exhaustion next to him, closing her legs as she does so to keep the juices inside. As Eureka's breathing slowed down, Renton grabbed the blanket to cover themselves up. As they began to slowly drift off into sleep, the two lovers looked at each other with content eyes as they cradled in each other's arms before finally shutting their eyes.

After the two had fallen into a deep sleep hours later, the door slowly opened and a small shadowy figure entered the room. The little one opened the door, surveyed the scene, took aim with a camera on his hand, and covered the room with a bright flash. However, it wasn't enough to wake the two lovers, as they merely stirred in their sleep. The small figure let out a breath of relief as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Man, Stoner's reeeeaaally gonna dig this for the next issue of ray=out…"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

It was an early Saturday morning in the Thurston residence. Eureka had just finished cooking breakfast for the whole family. Axel relaxed on the couch half-asleep with his toddling blue-haired great-granddaughter, who is adorably content watching Maeter and Linck play with some toys Renton had crafted for them. The young girl, adorned with the same flower hair clip as Eureka, was a spitting image of her mother for the most part, had it not been for her sharing her father's blue eyes and nose. Maurice remained sound asleep in his room after staying up all night finishing all his homework. Eureka sat down in the living room next to Axel and asked if she could carry her baby for a brief moment.

"Amber…" Eureka cooed at her wonderfully delighted toddler. "Mama's gonna have another baby. Are you excited to be a big sister?" She smiled as she gently rocked her baby in her arm, playfully tickling her nose as she milked an adorable giggle out of her. At the same time, she placed her hand onto her stomach, happily anticipating the new life growing inside her.

The revelation of Eureka's pregnancy came in about a week ago when she had considerable morning sickness. Though it took a while for Eureka to regain her bearings with the help of Renton and the kids, it wasn't until with Mischa's help that her suspicions were confirmed. Following the news, everyone immediately became overjoyed at the prospect of a new member in the Thurston family, especially the newly expecting mother and the soon-to-be older sibling.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Axel." Eureka replied as she handed Amber back to Axel to make preparations on the dinner table.

Meanwhile, Renton had just finished doing some repairs on his car inside the garage. As he walked back inside the house, he noticed a peculiar small package lying on the front door.

 _It's a bit too early for mail…_ Renton thought as he picked it up from the doorstep.

As he entered the house, he opened the package with his bare hands and looked inside to find what looks like a magazine issue. He took out the magazine and noticed the "ray=out" title on the upper left-hand corner of the magazine and immediately became mortified as he slowly revealed the cover of him and Eureka sleeping together, with nothing on them but a thin blanket outlining their nude bodies. He took quick note of the the following headline on the bottom-left as well: "Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers."

"Oh, no…" Renton's face immediately flashed red at the sight of the issue. He quickly looked around to see if anyone peeked of the cover.

As Eureka finished putting the breakfast on the table, she immediately jumped at a panicked scream from the other side of the house. She turned around to see Renton swiftly walking towards her.

"Renton, what is it?" Eureka asked with a concerned look on her face. Renton, still blushing from what he saw earlier, handed Eureka the magazine. Horrified at what she saw, Eureka let out a loud shriek that made the kids jump and stop playing and brought Axel up to full energy like a potent caffeinated drink.

"How did they get this picture!?" Eureka panicked as she blushed and covered her mouth in horror.

Renton, rubbing his temples to regain his composure, quickly deduced who the culprit was since he knew there was only one member in the household who had possession of a film camera.

"I think I know who it is…" He sighed exasperatedly. As he and Eureka marched towards the stairs, Renton immediately spotted Maurice trying to sneak back up the stairs to avoid the situation.

"Maurice!" Renton yelled. The anger in his voice prompted Axel, with Amber in hand, to hurry the kids into the dinner table to avoid the inevitable confrontation. Maeter and Linck went without hesitation to their respective places.

Maurice swiftly turned his head towards Renton and Eureka, who were both giving him livid stares. He saw the magazine on Renton's hand and immediately went petrified.

"Oh, shit." Maurice quietly muttered to himself.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS!?" Eureka shouted as she pointed at the issue Renton was showing to Maurice. Maurice stood frozen in terror while Renton briefly glanced at Eureka and slowly inched away from his wife; both were visibly shaken at what they just witnessed considering her usual quiet and gentle nature. Eureka's fiery glazed eyes gave Maurice the impression that she was primed to smack the ever-living crap out of him, while her enraged voice was surprisingly loud enough to make Amber cry from the other side of the house, prompting Axel to move her to a much quiet spot so that he could try to quell the young toddler. Maeter and Linck quietly focused on eating their breakfast to avert their attention from the recent unfolding events.

"Uh… the next ray=out issue?" Maurice replied. To make light of the issue, smiling disconcertingly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Renton extended a hand towards Maurice as he pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Camera. NOW." He sighed sternly.

Having caused enough pandemonium in one Saturday morning, Maurice quickly rushed to his room to get the camera and hurried back down the stairs with it. He gave the camera to Renton as he blushed in embarrassment.

Eureka, still livid at what she had saw, resumed scolding her son. "Maurice, you know better than to take these types of pictures with your camera, let alone with me and your Papa like that!"

"I mean… you guys could've just locked the door." Maurice offered. "And you were making WAY too much noise that night."

"To be fair, I kept telling your mother she was loud." Renton audibly muttered in response, which made him snicker quite a bit.

Maurice and Renton's quick wits did nothing but agitate Eureka even further as she shot death glares at the two, petrifying them both. Eureka snatched the camera from Renton's hand and raised her voice once again.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Renton, you and I are going to talk to Stoner about this as soon as possible. As for you, Maurice. YOU. ARE. GROUNDED!"

As Eureka continued to reprimand Maurice in the living room, Axel quietly went over Maeter and Linck with Amber still crying in his arms. "Was your mother ever this mad to you guys?" He quietly inquired as he patted Amber's back to quell her. Maeter looked at Axel and shook her head with trepid eyes while chewing her food.

"If anything, I think mama became like this after she married papa." Linck offered.

Axel backed away and chuckled as he continued to pat Amber's back to quell the troubled toddler.

"Well, kid… she's definitely a keeper." He said to himself, smiling as he reveled the ongoing fiasco from afar. Crude antics aside, he was as happy as Eureka at the anticipation of another great-grandchild, and he couldn't be prouder at his grandson and his ever growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and thus, Ao was born. =)
> 
> I remember the original one-shot ending at the scene where someone took a picture of Renton and Eureka sleeping after having sex. Instead of Maurice taking a picture, it was Stoner, and everything took place on the Gekko instead of the Thurston residence (also, a lot of other changes were made that I won't specify here). A lot of people begged for a chapter that explained what happened following that event. Of course, it never happened, but that served as inspiration for me to come up with the epilogue that you see now. Plus, it's a nice opportunity to show some funny family moments between the Thurstons. Hopefully that added more fluff to the lovers in the end.
> 
> Credit goes to The XIII Organization from FanFiction.net for the basis of this fanfic. Hopefully I did enough to make my version stand on its own.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feel free to give this a kudos or a comment.


End file.
